A Fated Chance
by KiroAngel159
Summary: Areana Cousland is a legendary Dovahkiin. At the age of 16 she is forced to leave Ferelden and move to a land called Skyrim in order to learn more about her unique gift. 6 years later she returns to Ferelden on a mission to assassinate the two surviving wardens, but little does she know that one of the wardens is her twin brother. sorry suck at summaries. (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

Bioware and Bethesda own everything

This is my first story please be nice :)

Prologue

Everything in my life changed when I met him. Would you call it fate or just a chance encounter? Maybe everything is meant to happen for a reason. My life being abruptly uprooted and forced to move to a whole new country to be trained in a gift that I never asked for, the Blight being unleashed on my beloved Ferelden, causing chaos to break loose. The bloody massacre of my family, leaving just my brothers and me as the only survivors of our house. Maybe fate planned all this so that my brother, my twin brother, Aedan could become the great Hero of Ferelden, vanquisher of the Blight, and one day the great Warden Commander of Ferelden.

Not that anyone should be surprised. He was always the gifted one, the warrior, that could best almost any man, possibly even Teyrn Loghain. Then again how couldn't he be the best when he has some of the greatest swordsmen training him, alongside our other older brother Fergus. Fergus was indeed talented with a sword, but he was more fit to rule then fight on a battle field unlike Aedan.

Aedan is one that would insult every guest at a fancy dinner party in the first five minutes without even knowing it. He was no tact at all, everything can be figured out through combat.

By now you are probably wondering who I am. Well my name is Areana Cousland. The youngest child of Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland. Our family is one of the oldest in all of Ferelden. We are even older then the Theirin bloodline. That being our sovereign. Some would say we are arrogant in our ways, flaunting our power. The fact that only the king has more power than us tends to unnerve people, that or have them flock to us like sheep, hoping to gain favor from at least one of us so that they, themselves might prosper.

I am the rogue of the family, a lot like my mother before me. The only difference being that I am more skilled in daggers and becoming one with the shadows than archery. I did try, honestly I did, to be a good archer like her, but alas it was not to be. No one has ever beaten her at an archery contest. Not even those that have mastered the skill years before. For her it just comes naturally, like walking, or riding a horse.

As for our family as a whole, we are very tight. If someone were to hurt one of us then everyone would retaliate. Wither it be unwanted suitors or angry maids chasing after my brothers or rebellious uprisings we are there for each other. So of course almost everyone in Ferelden has to have heard of the infamous Cousland temper. One of the other things we are well known for.

A lot changed when Oriana married my brother Fergus. For some of Ferelden's nobles it was hard. One of the highest lords sons marrying a foreigner, and an Antivan at that, but I just adored her. I guess my lack of distrust for Antivans was because I was trained by one. My master was once a Crow, a group of assassins that reside in Antiva. He trained me in everything he knew, even the art of poisons and assassination. Though of course Father didn't know, because if he did then my master would be cast out and I would be locked up working on my needle work like all the other girls my age.

Though I am getting way behind myself. I'm sure my past life as a spoiled noble isn't what you want to hear about. You are probably hoping to hear more about the Hero of Ferelden and how he vanquished the evil darkspawn. Well don't worry, there will be plenty of him in here. Just more of how the Blight happened through my eyes. Besides, there are enough stories about him. What of his other companions? When will they get to tell their tale? Well I am pleased to inform you that I shall be the one to tell it for them.

Reviews are love 3


	2. A Fated Meeting

Bioware and Bethesda own everything

Chapter 1

"Another child has prayed to their Mother. Go to the far away land of Thedas and there, in the country of Ferelden you shall find two Gray Wardens. Kill them and any who stand in your way," the Night Mother commands.

"As you command Night Mother. My Sithis light my path," I bow and leave the coffin that contains the remnants of the legendary Night Mother, chosen bride of the Dread Father Sithis. Swiftly I walk down to where everyone waits to see what the Night Mother has said. Holding my head high I drink in the awed whispers of the new initiates, and those of the new full-fledged members of the Dark Brotherhood.

Once everyone is around the table I convene the meeting with my Brothers and Sisters. Slowly I look each and every one of them in the eye, loving how I instill fear in them. Well except for Babette and Nazir. My eye is quickly directed to one of our newest Brothers, Galhard. He is whispering to one of the initiates about the vast amount of time I am wasting trying to scare them into submission. Looking back at Nazere I see him shake his head, indicating that he too overheard Galhard's little slight.

"What in Sithis name has the Night Mother commanded?" Galhard growls impatiently. "We don't have all night for you to just stand there and pretend to be all tough. Some of us actually get contracts these days. Unlike some who are now too old."

A frown mars my face. Around me I hear a few quick intakes of breath, knowing that something unpleasant is about to happen. Quicker then lightning I have Galhard's short blonde hair gathered tightly in my left hand and a poisoned dagger in my right. Placed just at the right spot near his jugular where the vain would be easy to nick.

"Tell me maggot, who built this Sanctuary back up? Who brought the Dark Brotherhood back to its former glory? Who is the person responsible for your worthless life still being here, instead of in the Void where it belongs," I growl lowly in his ear. Within seconds his knees begin to shake and I could almost hear his heart rate accelerate. "Well?!"

"Y-you did Listener," he gulps as he struggles to free himself from my iron tight grasp.

"Very good maggot. Now are there going to be anymore unneeded or unwanted interruptions?" I ask in a sickly sweet voice, words dripping with honey but tipped with poison. Holding him for just a few more seconds, I finally release him and move back to my place at the head of the table.

"Our Unholy Mother has identified the next contracts. One of which I shall be taking on since I will be the only one with the right amount of expertise in the area. The others shall be divided among the rest of you. Nazir, here are the contacts locations. Some of these might prove quite difficult so I expect everyone here to act accordingly," I command handing a folded piece of parchment over to Nazir. Taking it he parchment, he puts it in his pocket and nods. "As for the one I am taking on, I do believe I shall be gone for some time. Now that does not mean that I shall not know everything that goes on in this Sanctuary. Remember I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Tell us dear Listener. What is the contract you shall be taking on?" Babette asks in her deceivingly childish voice. Looking over at the young vampire I smile slightly and shake my head, knowing she would want to know.

"Just know that it is the equivalence to the death of the Emperor, and I shall leave it at that." I say crossing my arms. I try to hold back my laughter as the initiates eyes grow overly large. "Nazir, I trust that you shall keep everyone in line whilst I am away?"

"Of course Listener, it would be my honor," his deep voice rings. "When shall you depart?"

"Tonight. Babette I'm going to need poisons, and lots of them. Also would you be a dear and enchant some of my weapons?" I more command then ask. She only nods and runs off to her little alchemy lab.

"WAIT! You are just going to leave like that?!" Galhard bellows, seeming to have come out of his terror induced stupor. "How can you call yourself our leader when you just run off with no say as to where you are going?" Taking a deep breath I try to turn him out.

_'Why did we recruit this __**child**__?'_ I grumble to myself. _'Please let me dispose of him Night Mother.'_ An ache starts to form in my head from all his shouting. Lifting my right hand I gently massage my temple hoping to eradicate the obtrusive headache. With no luck I look over at him and glare. Taking a deep breath I Shout "**FUS**" sending him flying into the wall. With one last glance in his direction I turn and leave.

"Someone place shackle him up in the torture chamber, please," I call out to everybody in the vicinity. I hear him groan as one of the new recruits lifts him up and carries him into the torture room and shackles him.

I quicken my pace until I reach my room. Quickly locking the door before opening my trunk and pulling out some of my most prized possessions. A small smile lights my face as my fingers caress the necklace given to me by King Maric on the day of our wedding, six years ago.

"Do you know what this is?" Maric asked me holding it out in front of me. I gently traced the pattern of what he called the Evening Star. It's crystal like transparency quickly caught my attention. Shaking my head he smiles and has me turn around, as he gently clasps the precious pendent around my neck.

"May this protect you whenever I cannot," he whispered tenderly in my ear before the Grand Cleric had us say our vows.

Taking a deep breath I push away the memories, locking them into the far recesses of my mind, and fasten the necklace around my neck. I then proceed to dawn my armor. Making the choice of wearing my Nightingale armor, gifted to me by the deadric lord Nocturne, then my Dark Brotherhood armor. What can I say, even when off to kill someone I wish to look fashionable, and the way my Nightingale armor fits me like a glove helps make the choice. Though of course I do pack my Dark Brotherhood armor just in case. Also just for the case of needing to blend in I pull out a few dresses fit for a poor peasant and a few fit for a lady of noble birth. Then grabbing my enchanted pouch out of my trunk I proceed to place my armor and weapons in the pouch. Along with different spell books and potion recipes. Setting the pouch down onto the bed I reach for my enchanted elven sword that was gifted to me by Jarl Ulfric for the many battles I helped him win. Looking over at my armor stand I see my Stormcloak armor resting.

Slowly I walk over and begin to pull off the armor and pack it in my pouch. A small tear falls from my eye before I know it. Quickly I bat it away and blink hoping to rid my eyes of the offensive misting.

'Dammit Ari now is not the time for a walk down memory lane,' I chastise myself. Though I could not shake off the feeling that I would not be coming back to Skyrim. A place that had been my home since the day I was taken by the Gray Beards to be trained in the Way of the Voice.

Not able to shake the fear of never returning I try to focus my mind on packing everything I shall need for this journey. Doing another inventory check I see that I am only missing the daggers I asked Babette to enchant and the poisons to create.

Picking up the still small pouch I tightly tie it to my waist and begin to move towards the door. Though before I make it out something catches my eye. Looking over I see the bow Karliah gave. Walking over to where it is mounted on the wall, I reach up and take it down. After quickly examining it I untie my pouch and place it gently into it. Looking down I grab the arrows off of the dresser and the huge bag of gold hidden in a secret drawer. After packing the gold and arrows I finally unlock the door and head out.

"My dear Listener. I have finished crafting the poisons and the daggers," Babette says handing me a small bag.

"Thank you Babette," I whisper just before I turn around and head out of the Sanctuary.

The freezing winds of Dawnstar caresses my skin as I step out into the chilling night. Taking a deep breath I start to walk away from the town so as not to disturb them when they see a dragon come flying down.

Once far enough away I look up into the sky and Shout "**ODAHVIING**". Within minutes the great dragon is before me and I reach up to stroke his neck.

"Hello old friend," I say as he leans up against me ever so slightly.

"What do you wish of my Dovakiin?" he thunders out. A soft smile lights my face.

"Well I need you to take me to a land called Ferelden," I state simply. "You do know how to get there and where it is right?" A deep rumbling sound is heard from his chest as he breaths out fire.

"Do not insult me Dovakiin. Of course I know of the land you speak," I only laugh as the rumbling begins to subside. "Come get on my back and we shall be off." With no hesitation I swiftly leap onto his back. I am soon greeted by the pounding of his great wings as they heave us off the ground and into the sky. Before I know it we are soaring high above the clouds. Even with the frigid air around me I would never forget the amazing feel of flying through the air.

Rate & Review

Please tell me if I made any grammatical or spelling errors


	3. Welcome to Ferelden

Bioware and Bethesda own everything

Chapter 2

Being on the back of a dragon for days on end is just about as comfortable as it sounds. So it was a great relief when the shores of Ferelden began to come into view. I was almost giddy with happiness at the idea that I was going to be back home after such a long time away.

_'Home? Did I really just call Ferelden home?'_ my giddiness instantly vanishes as I begin to ponder this thought. _'Is Ferelden really my home? I mean yes it was the place where is was born and raised until the age of sixteen but then I went to Skyrim. I fought with the proud Nords that dwell there, I spilled the blood of those that were not my enemies, but Skyrim's.'_ The more that I ponder this the more I seem to get confused.

"We are here Dovakiin," Odahviing says as he gently descends to the ground. "This is where we must part ways." Looking around I see that we are most likely near the city of Amaranthine. "Do not worry, I shall always be near and shall come whenever you Shout." With that he lets me off and pushes himself back up into the sky. Before long he is gone from view and I pull my cloak closer to my body as I move behind the trees to change into a dress so that I don't scare off people that might have information with my armor.

Searching through my pouch I pull out the perfect dress. One that is not suitable enough for a noble but adequate enough for one that might be a bard. The dress has a forest green skirt and a sanguine bodice. That go along with a pair of leather boots. Hurriedly I change and head toward the city.

Just as I remember the city is bustling with people from all over Thedas. You can almost smell the sea salt in the air with how close it comes to the ocean. Not particularly going in one direction I just follow the crowd listening in to conversations here and there. What disturbs me the most is hearing that a Blight is clawing at the land yet nobles are being so petty as to start a civil war.

"Where might I find a tavern?" I of inquire a passing man innocently. Looking down at me he lets his eyes roam all over my body until they settle on my chest.

"Well look at what we 'ave 'ere?" he calls out to his boys that I just noticed where behind him. "A little foreign whore looking for a place to bed down." This statement elicits laughter from all his friends. "Or maybe just bed someone?"

_'All right this man is pathetic!'_ my mind races as I think of all the ways I can eradicate this waste of space.

"What do you mean? I am but a simple bard hoping to entertain these poor souls," I say softly as I blink my bright icy blue eyes up at him.

"Oh I know how you can entertain this poor soul," with that the man lunges at me, grabbing my wrist tightly in his meaty head. As with playing the innocent damsel I cry out for help. Within seconds guards have swarmed down upon the man and his friends.

"Are you alright mistress?" a guard asks. I only nod and let my lip quiver, knowing that my face is portraying fear.

"I... I just wanted to find a tavern..." my voice drifts off. Nodding he leads me to the Crown and Lion Inn. Pressing my lips softly against his cheek I thank him for the escort and his timely rescue. Before I enter I see a bright blush enter his cheeks.

"I need a room for the night," I tell the inn keeper. "I would also like a hot meal and hot bath. I hope this would be enough for the expenses." I lightly press a gold coin on the bar and watch as he quickly snatches it up.

"Of course my lady. Would you like your meal now or later. Oh and when would you like that bath?" the Inn Keeper asks, eager to please me.

"I shall like that bath now. Then with your permission I would entertain your people with songs from my homeland. You see I am a bard looking for great stories to tell." My sweet smile has him all but putty in my hand.

"But of course. Your bath shall be right up." with a slight nod and smile I head up to my room and settle in. Not long later a bath is prepared and I relax in the blessed heat. After being on the back of a dragon for days my body was very tightened up.

Almost an hour later I am dressed and down with the patrons. Pulling out my lute I notice that people have already started to gather around. I smile at the crowd and start to strum a little beat. Finally I begin to sing to the slightly haunting tune.

_"Home is behind, the world ahead_

_and there are many paths to tread_

_through shadows, to the edge of night_

_until the stars are all alight_

_then world behind and home ahead,_

_we'll wonder back to home and bed_

_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade_

_All shall fade, all shall fade"_

Once finished a loud applause sounds around the inn. With encouragement from the crowd I agree to sing them another song.

_"Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that pulled us ever homeward_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home singing our song_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_Hear our singing, hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains"_

Looking into the crowd I see a few with tears in their eyes as they clapped and threw coins into a cup. Smiling I collected the coins and pleaded wariness and left for bed.

Once awake, I head back down to the main tavern area and order a hot meal but I leave the city.

"Here, for your troubles," I say as I hand the inn keeper another gold coin and give him a bright smile. "May the Maker guide your path."

"Thank you dear lady," he replies with a deep bow. "May He guide all of us in this dark time."

Making sure I have everything I start to head out of the Inn and toward the city gates. Once again I am thrust into the hustle and bustle of the city. I stop walking when I feel something begin to pull on my cloak. Being all too aware of pick pockets and thieves I reach for my blade and look to my right. Then my left, and finally down. My eyes slightly lighten when I see that it is a small, dirty child grabbing onto the hem of my cloak. Looking around once again I don't see anything suspicious but still am careful when I bend down and look the child in the eye.

"Hello little boy, where are your parents?" I ask with a soft smile. Yes I know what you must be thinking 'an assassin being soft and kind to people?'. Well as I would have you know, it is often in our best interest when trying to attract the contract to be pleasant. That way when they are lulled into a false sense of security it is that much easier to attack and finish the job. Instead of having to resort to stalking and trying to kill them without causing a scene.

"No daddy. Momma gone missing," he whimpers as he holds on tighter. "You look like momma. Are you momma?" My heart nearly breaks at this.

'His parents must be some of the victims of the Blight,' Taking his small hand in mine I start to lead him away from the large crowds. "I'm sorry you lost your momma. Let's go find her," With that he leads me to a small house outside of the city. Arriving at the house, the door opens and a young girl peeks her head out.

"What do you want?" she sneers. Taken aback I slightly scoff. "Nd' wats da brat doin' ere'? Thought I tolds him to get lost!"

"So are you his sister or care taker?" I ask trying to keep my temper in check.

"No I ain't his sister or whatever! Hims parents are dead. To the Void with this little pest. I gots enough mouths to feed, don't need no more," with a huff she slams the door in my face. "No get lost lady!" Finally my temper snaps and I bust open the door. Looking around the sparse room I see five other young children, all looking lost, confused, and hungry.

"Hey! Thought I told yous to get lost?"

"Here take this and feed these poor children. Maybe even get them some new clothes," Taking out my coin purse I give the rude girl five gold coins, knowing that it should last them awhile. "Now are you willing to take in this child as well?"

"No, him is bad luck! Everyone knows it. Now out with ya," Clenching my fists I take the child by the hand and drag him away. Once far enough away I let out a deep sigh and bend down in front of the child.

"Guess you are coming with me," I say with a smile. "Always wanted a little brother. But just so you know it's going to be dangerous." The tiny look of confusion on his face makes me laugh. "You probably don't even understand what I'm saying. Tell me, how old are you? And what's your name?" The little boy only shrugs causing his dirty blonde hair to fall into his big blue eyes.

"No name. I dis many," with that the boy holds up two fingers and smiles. Taking his hand I pick him up and hoist him on my hip.

"Well we can't have you running around without a name now can we?" I say as I start to walk down the road away from the city of Amaranthine. "How about Tate? You look like a Tate." Little Tate smiles, claps his hands, and giggles. "I see you like it."

We continue our trek until we reach a heavily forested area and stop to take a rest. Setting Tate down I reach into my pouch and pull out two slices of bread and cheese. I also pull out a water pouch for him. Eating in silence I listen to the world around me. Always on the watch for danger. A rustling in the bushes alerts me that something is behind us, something big. Placing my finger against Tate's lips I silently get up and slowly walk over to the bushes.

Drawing my sword I see that behind the bushes is a creature. One of the most hideous monsters I had ever laid eyes on. With a deep thrust I gut the abomination and look for more. After a minute of scanning I find none and hurry back to Tate. Swiftly picking him up I force us to hurry away and get out of the forest.

Rate & Review

Brownies for whoever can guess the names of the songs and where they are from :)

-Kiro


	4. Redcliffe

Bioware and Bethesda own

Chapter 3

After days of traveling we finally make it to the Village of Redcliffe. Though the sight was deeply depressing. Looking around everyone had a defeated look on their faces. None of them even seemed to have noticed me or that anything might be amiss. Looking around the village more I spot a young man in splintmail armor talking to one of the locals. Walking closer I see that he has the most beautiful amber eyes and honey blonde hair. Plastering on a smile I walk up to him.

"Hello. Might I ask what is going on here? And where is everyone?" I ask sweetly. A slight blush rises in his cheeks as I lightly bat my eyelashes at him.

"Oh well umm as it seems the dead have been coming back to life and attacking the villagers. You know just a typical Tuesday," the man says with a laugh. I give him a quizzical look that only slightly stops his laughter. "You are not from Ferelden are you? I don't recognize your accent."

"Really a typical Tuesday is the dead raising. Well sounds like a typical day where I'm from if you are lucky," I say with a slight chuckle. It is his turn to give me a strange look.

"Really? What if you are unlucky?" he asks crossing his arms with a slight smirk.

"You get eaten by a dragon," I reply with a small shrug. The look on his face tells me that he doesn't know wither to believe me or not.

"Eaten by a dragon? Really now? Let me guess on Thursdays you have tea with giants," he counters laughing. I find myself laughing with him at this.

"Of course not. You would never find a tea cup big enough for a giant," I retort. A big smile plasters on his face at our little banter. A tugging on my cloak reminds me of little Tate. The man looks down Tate and smiles.

"And who might this handsome lad be? A younger brother perhaps?" the hopeful look on his face causes me to smile lightly.

"I found him abandoned in Amaranthine and so I brought him with me. Thought I might be able to find a good home for him somewhere," Picking up Tate I hug him tightly to me. "Since he didn't seem to have a name I decided to call him Tate."

"Well I'm sure once this whole mess with the dead raising and such you could find a family for the boy," the man states. "Oh how rude of me, I never got your name. My name is Alistair."

"My name is Areana," I say with a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you. So how exactly are you dealing with this little problem of yours?"

"Well as it turns out the arl's son is possessed by a demon. So we are getting the Circle of Magi to help rid him of the demon. So my companion is currently at the Tower trying to gain aid for this and to help defeat the Blight," Alistair says with a smile.

"Isn't defeating the Blight the job of a Grey Warden?" I inquire with a slight frown. Looking at him once again I try to imagine him as a fierce slayer of Darkspawn.

"Ah yes I guess as with you not being from Ferelden then you wouldn't know. I am a junior member of the order. Well I guess now the senior since there are only two of us left in Ferelden..." his voice fades off.

_'No! No way! Why did he have to be one of my targets?' I internally cry. 'What am I thinking? I am the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. Not some sniveling little girl with a crush. Sithis commands that I take this man's life!' _I chastise myself.

"What happened to all the others?" I whisper sadly. A few unshed tears burn his eyes but he quickly bats them away.

"There was a battle. A big one at Ostagar. The King's army was massacred, King Cailan died on the field with his men. He had been betrayed by his most trusted general. Teyrn Loghain." the murderous look in his eyes shocks me. The amount of anger and hatred just for the name of the man is almost overwhelming.

_'Wait. Did he say __**Cailan**__? What happened to Maric?'_ I slightly panic on the inside, wondering what became of my husband.

"Ah Alistair there you are," calls a feminine voice with a slight accent. Looking in the direction of the voice I see a beautiful young woman with red hair. Unlike all the other women she is in armor and not a dress. The sleek bow strapped to her back shows that she is an archer and would be slightly hard to deal with if she decides to get in the way of my mission. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh Leliana you're back. This is Areana. She sure did pick an excellent time to come to Ferelden," Alistair says with a laugh. "Now tell me where is Aedan?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the red head, Leliana, says to me. A suspicious look crosses her face briefly but soon disappears. "He is at the castle with the Circle mages. But Alistair, there is something you should know. On the way back from the Tower we were attacked by an assassin. Now obviously he didn't fulfill his mission but we need to be careful. Also Aedan decided to bring him with us..."

'Ah so the Crows have made the first move, and just as I thought, they failed.' I think gleefully to myself.

"WHAT?! Now we are bringing assassins with us?" Alistair exclaims loudly. "What is he thinking?" The girl only sighs and shakes her head softly.

"Alistair, that's not all. From what Zevran, the assassin, told us, there is another one on their way to deal with you and Aedan. Apparently this one is much more dangerous than him or even the master Crows. You two need to be careful," concern was written all over her face as she relayed the news to him. A frown deepened on his face and his eyebrows furrowed.

Looking over I see more people coming this way. Most likely companions of Alistair and this young woman. One person in the group looks oddly familiar but I just declare it a passing thought. Another is an elf with a strange tattoo on his face. That must be the assassin. Beyond them there were two mages, that will be difficult, a mabari war hound, just need to conjure my familiar for that, and a giant of a man. He looks like he could pose a big problem. Best to get the Grey Wardens alone. My thoughts begin to plan a way of attack. Looking down at Tate I smile and see him playing with a little girl. A strange sadness envelops me as I see her take him over to where her family was resting.

'He found a family that can look after him,' I small tear falls down my face at the sight but I quickly brush it away. No one seems to notice it thankfully. Soon I am almost surrounded by Alistair's companions.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Alistair, but I really must get going," with that I start to walk away from the village but am stopped by the assassin grabbing my wrist.

"What a beautiful, exotic flower we have here. Tell me, where are you from my dear?" the assassin inquires looking me straight in the eye. I glare at him as I try to free myself from his grasp.

'Thank Talos I opted for wearing my armor instead of a dress,' I think as my brain quickly starts to catalog where everything is. 'There is no way I can reach for my sword without them noticing and my dagger is in my boot. Guess I just going to have to use the small dagger hidden in my glove.'

"That is such nice and expensive armor for a simple traveler," the assassin continues. By now everyone is watching with get attention to what is going to happen next.

"Well you can never be too careful these days it seems. What with assassins running around," I counter. A sly smile graces my lips as I look over his shoulder. Following my gaze he sees a huge luminescent wolf. A scowl mars his features and I take his diverted attention as a time to free myself. Using my free hand I use a spell that sends him flying away from me. Being the assassin he is he quickly gets up, draws his daggers and starts to attack me. Barely having time to draw my sword he cuts my arm.

A slight hiss escapes my lips as I do a quick healing spell and the wound closes. The look of shock on his face is priceless when I send a continuous stream of fire his way. Not letting him get close by attacking him with ranged attacks of fire and ice he is forced to take Leliana's bow and shoot arrows at me. Dodging the arrows proved easier than I thought it would be. Sheathing my sword quickly I use magik in both hands. With deep concentration I call forth the spirit of Lucien LaChance to help me.

Finally his companions also join the fray. Having served in the Rebellion I was used to having to watch for many different people at a time. My opponents soon started to close in on me and I was starting to tire.

"You are very skilled my dear," the assassin calls out to me as he rushes in. Pulling out my sword I block his attempts. I smile at him causing him to pause. Using his slight pause to my advantage I take in a deep breath.

'Seems it's time to bring out my secret weapon.' I think to myself with a slight laugh. "**_FUS RO DAH_**" I Shout causing him to go flying backwards and hit his head on the side of the cliff. Almost everyone stops attacking when they see that.

"Maker's Breath how did you do that?!" Alistair exclaims. Looking over at the rest of them I see them all take a step back. It is then that I notice that the red headed woman was gone. Using my senses I probe the area for her. It wasn't until she knocked me out that I found out where she was.

Rate & Review

-Kiro


	5. An Unexpected Surprise- Redcliffe Part 2

Redcliffe Part 2

When I finally start to come to I am surrounded by a strange group of people. After a few moments I begin to remember what had happened.

"If you are going to kill me please do it now or the anticipation might do it for you," I spit out. I flinch away when Alistair kneels down next to me and looks me right in the eyes.

"How did you do that?" the look was not exactly friendly but strangely not entirely hostile.

"By "that" I suppose you mean how I sent the assassin flying." I say rolling my eyes and sitting up. "It's quite simple. I am Dovahkiin, in the common tongue Dragonborn. I know the Way of The Voice. That being the language of the dragons." I explain. "And before you ask, no not everyone can learn it, only a few and those most times can only learn maybe one Word sometimes, though rare, some can learn a few. Also no I am not a mage, and yes that was magik but as I said I'm not a mage. What I know anyone can learn if they really want to. Some just have a better grasp of it than others."

The shocked look on everyone's faces almost made me burst out laughing. More than once, one of them opened their mouth to talk but then closed it. Finally the man that looks oddly familiar steps forward and kneels down next to me. Looking him over I notice that his icy blue eyes look almost exactly like mine, and his midnight black hair is once again eerily similar to mine. Strangely I find myself drawn to him, almost as if I once knew him when I still lived in Ferelden all those years ago.

"You look very familiar. Do I know you?" his deep voice inquires. He furrows his eyebrows as if in deep thought.

"Aedan... are you ok?" asks Leliana as she gently, lovingly puts her hand on his shoulder. Absently he reaches up and grabs her hand, holding it in his.

_'Wait? Did she say Aedan?' my mind starts to go a million miles per second as the reality of the situation begins to sink in. 'It can't be the same Aedan. It just can't be.'_

"Aedan... would your family name happen to be Cousland?" I ask in a shaky voice. He immediately opens his eyes and they narrow at me.

"Yes it is, but how did you know that?" he questions suspiciously. "Did you once live in Highever?"

"I guess you could say that," I answer with a soft smile. "I probably shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember me. I mean we only grew up together, learned to fight together... born together," I say letting what I said sink in. Aedan's eyebrows raise so high they are hidden by his long hair. A huge smile plays at his lips as he stands up then yanks me up and into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you Sister," he cries slightly. When we pull back I see that he has tears falling. Reaching up he wipes my eyes and it is then that I realize that I too had been crying. "We all thought you dead. I mean you never wrote or found any way of communicating with us. Mother and Father were heartbroken."

"Well when you live at the top of a mountain with a bunch of old men and you have to climb down seven thousand stairs just to reach a small village its kinda hard to keep in touch, but just know that you, Mother, Father, Fergus, Oriana, and everyone at Highever were always in my prayers," I answer as he lets me go. "Also you will never believe what I did when I was in Skyrim!" At the mention of everyone Aedan's eyes begin to mist over slightly. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Ari, everyone at Highever is dead..." Aedan whispers softly trying to keep the tears out of his voice. Taking I step back I violently shake my head.

"No! It can't be true! Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke Aedan!" I cry. Tears begin to fall rapidly when he shakes his head. Slowly walking over, he pulls me into a tight embrace letting me cry my eyes out on his heavily armored shoulder. "How? Aedan tell me, how did it happen?"

"We were betrayed. By Arl Rendon Howe," Aedan growls in my ear. A deep, dark anger enters my heart and at that moment I swear vengeance would be ours. "I'm going to help you kill him Aedan."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he says kissing the top of my head. "It should please you to hear that Fergus might still be alive. I assume you heard about the battle at Ostagar. Well Fergus was out scouting in the Wilds with his men when the battle occurred so he might still be alive." A small smile graces my lips as I look up at him.

"Tell me Aedan. What happened to Maric?" I ask with a little sadness creeping into my voice. A long sigh escapes Aedan's lips as he releases me and pulls me off to the side.

"Maric died out at sea almost a year after you left. Then Cailan was crowned and married Anora, but Cailan and Anora had no children so everyone is in an uproar for who should be the one on the throne. As of right now Loghain in regent. So now along with a Blight there is a civil war going on." my heart sank even farther at all this news.

"So the Theirin bloodline is truly over," I sigh dejectedly. We then start to move back towards his companions that are all looking on rather curiously.

"Well not entirely. You see Maric has a bastard. I believe you have met him already," Aedan says as we reach them.

"Wait he is Maric's bastard?" I say looking at Alistair. "Well I guess he does have some similar looks as Maric. Though his hair is darker and he doesn't have blue eyes like Maric and Cailan had." I notice Alistair begin to squirm under my careful inspection.

"I know shocking isn't it?" Alistair laughs weakly. "But yes Maric was my father."

"Then shouldn't you be in line for the throne since Cailan had no heirs?" I ask genuinely amazed by this new revelation. "Well I'm glad I didn't kill you. I'm sure Maric would be none too happy with me if I did." Aedan only shakes his head at me and sighs.

"So where does this leave us now?" Leliana asks looking at me with a soft smile. "Are we taking her with us?"

"Great, let's just take everyone who tries to kill us on this great adventure of ours," Alistair replies sarcastically.

"I believe we should take her," Zevran puts in. Apparently having come to whilst Aedan and me where conversing. "One hardly finds such a deadly beautiful flower in these times. Also I would just love to learn some of those moves you used. Besides we are both assassins, we could swap stories about our many escapades." A smile laugh escapes my lips at him. But I almost immediately sober up.

"Well my life is forfeit. I failed to do as Sithis demands, so the only way to rectify that is with my death," I comment with a slight shrug. Everyone else just stares with alarm.

"So you are with the Dark Brotherhood," Zevran says deep in thought. "Tough bunch to get in with. How did you manage to do it?"

"I heard a rumor about a young boy trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood so I checked it out. Seems the boy thought I was an agent from them and he gave me the contract details. So since I had the time on my hands I decided to go ahead and do what the boy asked. Well when I was done and got my reward I rented an room at the inn. When I woke up I was in an abandoned shack with a strange woman and three people with their heads covered. She told me to figure out which one had the contract on them since I stole one from them. Well I couldn't figure out who it was so I just killed all three. With that she welcomed me into the Dark Brotherhood," I explained. Giving them a few moments to take in everything I just told them, it was Zevran who spoke up first. Not that it shocked me since he is also in the same profession and it tends to take a lot to surprise us.

"Well they certainly chose well," he says with a wink. "Anyone would be lucky as to have their life ended by such a beautiful and deadly woman such as yourself." Rolling my eyes at him I look towards my brother to see how he is taking the news. Unfortunately his face doesn't give away any emotion he might be feeling about all this.

"Aedan? Are you alright? Or do you hate me for the decisions I have made since I left?" I inquire. His face softens a touch when he sees my defeated expression. Soon a smile grows across his face and he laughs.

"My dear baby sister I could never hate you. Besides, I always knew you had the makings of an assassin. Wasn't that master rogue that Father hired a former Crow?" Aedan chuckles lightly.

"A Crow you say? Might I have heard of this man?" Zevran asks with a thoughtful expression.

"Possibly. He is rather infamous, or so I have been told," Aedan says scratching his jaw. "What was his name again? Oh right Iginio I believe." Zevran's eyebrows instantly raise to his hairline.

"Impossible, Iginio died over twelve years ago." he exclaims. My brow furrows as I try to remember what became of my old master. Thinking back I remember warm summer days spent in the forests around Highever and how Master Iginio walked tirelessly with me to learn how to become one with the shadows. He also taught me about the different types of plants and what they can be used for. From deadly poisons to health poultices. One of the most amazing things Iginio taught me was how to communicate with animals and call them to my aid should I need it. He was one of the greatest men I ever knew and someone I was proud to call friend. No matter what his past may have been like.

"Well he looked pretty good for a dead guy," Aedan jokes with a hearty laugh. His laughter if cut short by my death glare. "Sorry Sister I know what he meant to you."

"Grey Wardens!" a young nobleman shouts as he sprints down the large hill. "It is time to send off the dead to the Maker. Oh and who might this young lady be?"

"Teagan, you remember my little sister Areana right? She has just recently returned from her training in a far away land." Aedan says wrapping his arm around my shoulders. The man's, Teagan's, eyes widen considerably. The shock plain on his handsome face.

"Your ladyship! We are so joyous about your return. Unfortunately Ferelden is far from what you must remember it and much has happened since you left. As I sure you must have heard about Maric... and Cailan," his voice drifts off at the name of his fallen nephew. My smile falters and soon disappears entirely at the mention of Maric and Cailan.

"Yes... I've heard," my voice fades. "My deepest sympathies for your loss Bann Teagan."

"Ah so you do remember me," Teagan says with a smile. "You must remember my brother Eamon as well."

"Yes, all too well," I spit out. "Bastard..." I murmur under my breath. Teagan looks at his feet, having heard what I muttered. Place a hand on my shoulder he smiles at me.

"My apologize for what he did to you and how he treated you during your courtship with Maric and the news of the marriage," I smile at him and tell him not to worry. That I have all but forgot about that.

"Come Bann Teagan, let's go send off the dead. I wish to not talk about the past right now," I say with a small smile. He nods and leads us away towards Lake Calenhad.

Review & Rate

-Kiro


	6. An Unexpected Vow

**Owned entirely by Bethesda and Bioware. I'm just lucky enough to play in their sandbox.**

**An Unexpected Vow**

The ceremony in itself was rather depressing. Well for everyone else. As for me, not so much. I know what you are probably thinking. 'How can she be so heartless?' Actually its quite simple. I'm used to this. Being an assassin makes you use to seeing death all around. Looking over I see the Crow, Zevran, looking bored. Almost zoning out during the whole ceremony. It took everything in me to not start laughing when he moved over towards me and start whispering in my ear. Before you ask. No I will not tell, it would be much to inappropriate. Judging by the glares we received from Leliana she heard every word, that only caused me to slightly snicker drawing a few annoyed glances.

I thanked Sithis once Mother whatever-her-name-is closed the prayer and we were all allowed to leave and grieve on our own. Looking over I catch a glimpse of my brother with his arm around Leliana's shoulder and kissing her temple, almost as if to comfort her. A form of jealously clouded my mind when I saw that causing me to clench my fists at the sight.

_'After I attacked them and they let me join their group he hasn't said two words to me.'_ I stew silently. Unclenching my fists I see that Alistair is jogging my way. As soon as he is close enough I look at his facial expression to see mistrust written all over it. Then again it might not all be for me since Zev was still by my side.

"I see you two have become friends rather quickly," He states crossing his arm as he looks over both of us, as if to see if we were secretly plotting something.

_'Oh_ _we were plotting something alright,'_ I think saucily as I wink up at Zevran. _'Now if only I could find those handcuffs...' _my thoughts wonder away with me. That is until I realize that a fight is about to break out between Alistair and Zevran.

"Could it be that you, my dear Warden, are jealous of our rather close relationship?" Zevran quips rather quickly to something Alistair said. Looking up at him I see him blush a deep hue of scarlet.

'Aww he looks so cute when he blushes,' I am almost instantly disgusted with myself. 'No he was.. is only a contract.'

"O-of course not! I merely worry about the safety of our little group now that we have two assassins with us. For all we know you could be plotting together of how to rid us." Alistair slightly stammers but pulls himself together rather quickly.

"Why thank you very much for that excellent idea Alistair," I say as I grab Zevran by the arm. "Come Zevran we must begin to plan our great strategy of how we shall rid ourselves of these horrid Grey Wardens."

"Of course my dear," he says as I take his arm and we saunter off laughing. Looking back I see Alistair standing there in disbelief.

"You intrigue me, my dear," Zevran chuckles as we finally enter the camp that they have set up. Looking around I see a cluster of second hand tents drooping close to each other. Also a ring of fresh ashes indicating that there had been a fire there recently.

"You may share a tent with me until we find something more suitable for you," Zevran says with an extravagant bow. With a light chuckle I curtsy and thank him for being such a gentleman. "Oh I was not planning on being such a gentle man tonight." he says with a seductive look.

"Oh I see. You are the type that like it rough," I purr in his ear. "The type that love it hot and heavy." A slight groan escapes his lips as my fingers run lightly up and down his back.

"You my dear are playing a very dangerous game you see," the slightly quiver in his voice tells me his desire. With a light smirk I push away from him and leave him behind in shock. Leaving the tent I come out to see Leliana and Alistair sitting around the ring of ashes. Using my best sneaking skills I lean in to hear what they are saying.

"Can you at least try to make him reconsider bringing her with us? Is it not dangerous enough to have ONE assassin with us?" he slightly growls as he tries to start a fire.

"You don't think I haven't tried that? She is his sister, he is not so easily going to get rid of her." Leliana sighs as she takes over making to fire from Alistair. "I do agree that it is dangerous for all of us to have two of them. Especially if the rumors about the Dark Brotherhood are true."

"And what are you two gossiping about like old women?" the elder mage comes over and asks. "I hope it is not about Aedan's sister."

"You can't possibly get angry with us if we were? She is after all an assassin that tried to kill us all and will most likely again," Alistair remarks bitterly as he throws a few sticks into the fire. "Besides from what Leliana has told me about her "organization" they never stop coming until they have killed their target."

"I agree that assassin's are dangerous, but we should give her the benefit of the doubt and try to not judge her too harshly. Besides don't we all have little secrets about our past that we don't wish for others to know? Or that we regret doing?" She says looking at both of them with a piercing gaze. Leliana sighs and nods her head.

"You are right Wynne. The Maker says we should forgive others not condemn them. We should show her the love that the Maker has," Leliana says almost repentantly. Wynne nods and looks pointedly at Alistair almost waiting for him to say something.

"Oh all right. I will try, as long as you stop giving me that look." Alistair says with a sigh of defeat. "I don't like it but for the sake of the group I will." Looking away from the scene I find Aedan talking to a giant of a man. Taking a deep calming breath I walk over to him. Once they both spot me they stop talking and the giant leaves us alone.

"Hey Brother..." I say in a small, nervous voice. "We never really got to talk." A soft smile graces his lips as he pulls me into a tight huge.

"I have missed you Sister. As did mother and father. Of course Fergus also missed you," he says as he lets go and leads us to sit down next to his tent.

"As I have missed all of you. Not one day went by that I didn't think of you, or anyone at home," I say taking his hand in mine and holding it tightly. "Even though some of the decisions I have made you might not agree with, they are what I did to stay alive." Aedan smiles as me and kisses my forehead.

"Sweet Sister you truly are something. Having married the legendary King Maric, stolen the heart of King Cailan all at the age of sixteen," he laughs as he stands up. "So tell me Sister, do you still believe that you can beat me?" Quickly he draws his sword, I instantly knew that it was the Cousland family sword, and shield, once again it had the Cousland family crest. With a smirk I draw my elven sword and dagger. Quickly I assume a defensive stance that opposes his offensive. With great speed he attacks first, even through his speed I still managed to deflect his sword with my own. Looking at him from almost every angle I try to find his weak spot. Internally I laugh as I see that he still is not covering his right as well as he needs to.

_'Just as when we were kids he could never figure that out,' _my smirk widens as I take the chance to strike. My patience is rewarded by me meeting my mark. With the blunt side of course. He lets out a grunt as he sinks to his knees. A barking laugh escapes his lips and he forces himself to stand.

"You always were the patient one and knew the right time to strike," he laughs. "Not to mention you can easily find your opponents weak spot." Laughing along with him we both look over and see that all his companions are standing with their hands on their blades ready to strike if need be. Rolling my eyes I sheath my sword and help him to his feet.

"Come one lift up your shirt so I may check on your wound," I snicker as he slowly pulls it up and I see a purpling bruise marring his pale flesh. Gently I place my hand over it and perform a small healing spell. Once down he looks down and sees that the bruise is completely gone.

"The fact that you have magik will never cease to amaze me," he chuckles as we leads me over to the group. "Of course I wouldn't go showing it off all around. The Chantry might not take to kindly to that." I simply roll my eyes.

"To the Void with the Chantry," I say as we reach the fire. "It is just full of ignorant fools and hypocrites. Anything that doesn't agree with their beliefs or their Maker they believe is evil. By the Dread Lord I swear all of Thedas thinks that anything they don't understand or that has magikal properties is evil and should be locked up," I growl. "I will not be locked up and chained like an animal!"

"So I take it that this is your dear sister Aedan?" a woman with hardly any clothes on says looking at me with an inquisitive expression. "I like her." the smile she gives has a slight menacing feel to it.

"Watch out miss, first it's I like you then zap! frog time," Alistair quips looking over at me. I let out a slight giggle and feel my face burn slightly. "Why did you never tell us that your sister was a mage?"

"Because I'm not," I state simply. "The magik I know, I learned from hard work. Not because I was born with it." Everyone gave me a confused look. "The magik I know can be taught to anyone who has the desire and drive to learn."

"Could you teach others the skills you have learned?" Wynne asks obviously intrigued by the idea. I simply nod.

"Oh Alistair. May I talk to you for a moment?" Aedan asks as he nods his head in the opposite direction. Alistair merely nods and follows Aedan.

A few hours passed and dinner was finally ready. Looking over at Leliana I ask, "So tell me, what exactly is this?"

"It's lamb stew. Did they not have lamb stew where you came from?" she asks with genuine curiosity.

"Oh they did, just it wasn't as decorated as this," I say as I taste it and sigh quietly in contentment. I am aroused from my stupor by the sound of Alistair's laugh.

"Well you see this is Orlesian style. For them food is meant to be fruffy," he laughs in good humor as Leliana huffs and looks away. My brows knit together as I see that Alistair is looking at me in a new way. Almost like respect? Or possibly care. This confuses me since not five hours ago he wanted me gone. With some effort I get up, stretch and wish everyone goodnight.

"Wait!" Aedan says getting up. "You shall be staying in a tent with Alistair instead of Zevran." Looking at him I raise an eyebrow willing him to explain. Zevran too is looking rather shocked at this new turn of events. "I would rather get some sleep tonight then be forced to hear Zevran trying to seduce my baby sister." Knowing he was right I look to Alistair and see that he is in shock and obviously had no role in this new development. "Alistair, if you would please show my sister to your tent."

"Oh... umm... right," he stammers as he lifts himself up off the ground and leads me away. Once in front he looks at his feet and I see that he is blushing. "Well here we are. Have a good night," In the blink of an eye he is gone back to the fire. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I watch his toned muscle form stretch and flex in front of the fire. Instantly I shake my head, trying to push away the growing attraction that I have for this man. After a few moments I realize that it is futile.

_'This is not the time to be crushing on boys like a little girl. Or dare I think it.. fall in love. Besides he is a Grey Warden and I am an assassin. An assassin charged with killing him... and my brother.'_ I think as I enter the tent and remove my armor so I am just in some trousers and a shirt. _'Forgive me Night Mother, Dread Father Sithis. I can't fulfill this contract. I can't, no I won't kill my brother. Or this man that causes my heart to race with every look.' _

For once in my life, everything is clear. I now know what my true purpose is. It is my job to help see these Wardens to the end of the Blight and what lies beyond. That night I made a vow that I would lay down my life in service of them and help them through every trial and challenge that comes their way. With this I rest my head on a make-shift pillow and fall into a peaceful sleep. For once not riddled with nightmares.

**Sorry it took so long to upload this Chapter. School is crazy right now.**

**Hopefully a new Chapter will be posted quicker then the last.**

**As always,**

**Rate & Review**

**-Kiro**


End file.
